List of Vancouver Canucks records
holds several all-time marks for the Canucks.]] This is a list of franchise records for the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League. Career leaders (1970 - present) became the all-time goals leader in 2006–07 and the points leader in 2007–08, passing Trevor Linden in both categories.]] is seventh in all-time goal-scoring with 188 goals in 518 games.]] is the current active leader in all-time assists.]] Regular season All players Points Goals Assists Games played * Hat tricks: Markus Naslund and Tony Tanti, 10 * Penalty minutes: Gino Odjick, 2,127 * Consecutive games played streak: Brendan Morrison, 534 Defencemen became the all-time leader in points among Canucks defencemen in 2008–09.]] possesses the highest points-per-game average of any defenceman in the top ten.]] is in the top five in all major goaltending statistical categories.]] possesses the second highest career save percentage among Canucks goaltenders.]] became the Canucks' all-time shutouts leader in 2009–10.]] is the all-time winningest coach in Canucks history.]] Points Goaltenders Games played Wins Goals against average *minimum 80 games played Save percentage *minimum 80 games played Shutouts Coaches Playoffs * Games: Trevor Linden, 118 * Goals: Pavel Bure/Trevor Linden, 34 * Assists: Trevor Linden, 61 * Points: Trevor Linden, 95 * Penalty minutes: Dave "Tiger" Williams, 181 * Most points, defenceman: Jyrki Lumme, 40 * Goaltender games: Kirk McLean, 68 * Goaltender wins: Kirk McLean, 34 * Shutouts: Kirk McLean, 6 * Most wins by head coach: Pat Quinn, 31 's GAA record remains one of the sole marks not held by Roberto Luongo.]] Single-season records Regular season Team *Most wins by team: 49 in 2006–07 & 2009–10 *Most losses by team: 50 in 1971–72 *Most points by team: 105 in 2006–07 *Most goals by team: 346 in 1993–94 *Fewest goals by team: 192 in 1998–99 *Most goals against by team: 401 in 1984–85 *Fewest goals against by team: 194 in 2003–04 Players *Most goals: Pavel Bure, 60 (1992–93 & 1993–94) *Most assists: Henrik Sedin, 83 (2009–10) *Most points: Henrik Sedin, 112 (2009–10) *Most PIM: Donald Brashear, 372 (1997–98) *Most points, defenceman: Doug Lidster, 63 (1986–87) *Most points, rookie: Ivan Hlinka & Pavel Bure, 60 (1981–82 & 1991–92) Goalies *Most games played: Roberto Luongo, 76 (2006–07) *Most minutes: Roberto Luongo, 4,490 (2006–07) *Most wins: Roberto Luongo, 47 (2006–07) *Most shutouts: Roberto Luongo, 9 (2008–09) *Longest shutout streak: Roberto Luongo, 242:36 (2008–09) ---For next 2 records goalie must play at least 30 games *Lowest GAA: Dan Cloutier, 2.27 (2003–04) *Highest save %: Roberto Luongo, .921 (2006–07) Playoffs Team *Most wins by team: 15 in 1994 (coached by Pat Quinn) *Most goals by team: 76 in 1994 *Longest game: 138:06 (April 11, 2007, Round 1, Game 1 against Dallas Stars. Henrik Sedin scored winning goal.) Players *Most goals: Pavel Bure, 16 (1993–94) *Most points: Pavel Bure, 31 (1993–94) *Most assists: Pavel Bure, 15 (1993–94) *Most PIM: Dave "Tiger" Williams, 116 (1981–82) *Most points, defenceman: Jeff Brown, 15 (1993–94) Goalies *Most games played: Kirk McLean, 24 (1993–94) *Most wins: Kirk McLean, 15 (1993–94) *Most shutouts: Kirk McLean, 4 (1993–94) *Lowest GAA: Roberto Luongo, 1.77 (2006–07) *Highest save %: Roberto Luongo, .941 (2006–07) *Most shots faced in one game: Roberto Luongo, 76 (2006–07) *Most saves in one game: Roberto Luongo, 72 (2006–07) External links *Vancouver Canucks All-Time Statistical Leaders on Canucks.com *Vancouver Canucks All-Time Statistical Leaders on NHL.com Records Category:National Hockey League statistical records